blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vii-elle/Hello, it's been a while
Hello, it's been a while. I've been very busy lately, so the wiki has more or less died. To begin with, we only had 3 active editors, but then they lost interest in the entire webtoon. It then went down to 1 person, me. I don't plan to continue on with this wiki alone, as I do have a life as well. Since I am the admin, I will make edits here and there and answer comments, but if anyone else wants to edit, then feel free to do so. Probably no one will read this, as this site has become a dead zone, but I'll still write this up and leave it here for anyone passing by who happens to stumble upon this. ---- I've made some guidelines on what can be done: http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Sections *For the page sections, it's just what the other wikis are doing, so I feel like maybe that's how the standard norm is. Feel free to break out of it, as long as it makes logical sense, and the other pages match the new pattern as well. http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Categories_List *The categories on the other hand, you might want to follow them. Some categories conflict with the layout of the other pages, so they can't be used. This link takes you to a list I made of the categories that don't conflict with the other pages. ---- For rules and such...: (These were literally copied and pasted from the main wiki's site. ) http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Chat_Guidelines http://blackhaze.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Guidelines 2 rules that I would put in myself is... Please do NOT upload any images from a "no redistribution" site. Sadly, this includes the CAFE and AUTHOR'S BLOG. Please respect the author, and do not upload without direct permission. We do not want to hinder the author, or get into trouble with them (or their staff). and... Please keep the content of this wiki as true as possible. This means you shouldn't add personal assumptions/ theories/ opinions, if you want to predict something, do so on a talk page or the comments. ---- The wiki is very far behind on updates, so I'm very sorry to let you see it this way. I am only one person, and I have a life outside of this site, so I can't run this alone. It was hard to stay updated even with the 3 active editors from back then, since I still did most of the work. I still love this webtoon, and I probably always will, but I've grown tired of doing this alone. Because I've grown tired, when people ask "why didn't you add so and so to the character page yet", or "why isn't this character's page updated yet", or other things like this, I can't do much except for apologize, or get annoyed, because if it bothers people so much, then please consider doing it yourself (I'm sorry if this sounded rude, but I'm just speaking the truth). I will still exist on this wiki, but barely. I'll make edits here and there, but not major ones. I alone can't update 200+ pages, so I'm sorry to leave everyone (if there is anyone left) with these semi-parting words. I don't think I'll come back full force, as I am at a very crucial part of my life, but if this webtoon has not already ended, then I do hope that this wiki will pick itself back up one day. Thank you, and I'm sorry to any remaining supporters. -Vii-Elle Category:Blog posts